The invention relates to a quick-loading device for a revolver with a cartridge holder, which receives cartridges in such a way that they can be simultaneously inserted into the chambers of a revolver cylinder and released from the holder.
Such a quick-loading device was developed by William de Courcy Prideaux in 1893. It has a collar of leaf-type holding springs, between which the cartridges are seated in an arrangement matching the chamber collar of a revolver cylinder. The quick-loading device is capable of dispensing the cartridges simultaneously into the chambers of a revolver cylinder, provided such cylinder is accessible therefor. This is the case in standard revolvers with pivoted barrel or with cylinder that can be swung out sideways.
The known revolver models comprise a range of chamber collar diameters. Heretofore a separate quick-loading device has been necessary for each chamber collar diameter.